


Karma

by robertsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Arguing, Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Punching, idk what else, love confession idk ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsugden/pseuds/robertsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the scene where Aaron punched Andy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fastest piece of writing ive done stg i procrastinated so much that i left it until the day of the scene lol (there's currently 45 minutes until the actual ep oops) so my bad if it's shit and got loads of typos

When Robert walked into the back room of the Woolpack, Aaron was sitting on the sofa stock-still. He had his cheek propped up on his fist and a small crease between his eyebrows.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Robert asked, using a bottle of beer to nudge the arm that Aaron’s cheek was resting on. His boyfriend looked up and took it with a nod of thanks, glancing at Robert when he sat down next to him.

He took a long drink from the bottle before answering. “Thinking about when you were shot.”

“I thought we sorted this yesterday.”

Aaron frowned, the look in his eye slightly incredulous. “No we didn't sort this, Robert. You saying we could help my mum forget about it isn't exactly a foolproof plan. She's coming back next week and if she isn't ready...” 

He trailed off with a sigh. Robert shuffled closer, placing a gentle hand on Aaron’s thigh. “Your mum is a strong woman, Aaron.” He huffed a laugh and tilted his head so Aaron had to look him in the eye. “In fact, she's terrifying. She’s stubborn, just like her son, and will do anything to get better. She will be ready.”

A tiny smile appeared on Aaron’s face but before Robert could relax, his eyes clouded over again. The vulnerability and worry that was there when he received the phone call yesterday, was back. Robert jumped when he leapt up and started pacing.

“But what if she isn't?!” He was clearly getting restless if the hole he was wearing in the carpet was anything to go by. “What if she thinks she's ready and then comes back and ends up worse than she was when she went?”

Robert stood, stopping his boyfriend in his tracks. “Aaron, stop. You’re getting yourself worked up.” 

“What else am I supposed to do? I feel so helpless, Robert. She's my mum and I can't help her. Whoever shot you is still out there and I can't do anything about it.” He floundered a bit, eyes pleading for an answer – one he didn't know Robert already had. “You were the one shot, doesn't it bother you? They could be in this village, it could be someone we know-“

“It was Andy.”

Aaron stopped mid-rant, his arms coming down to rest against his sides. He turned his head and met Robert’s wide eyes with his own. “What?”

Robert took a deep breath and moved back to sit on the sofa. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. When he opened his eyes, Aaron was sitting at the table staring back at him expectantly. So, he told him everything: Andy’s deal with Ross, finding out about it, getting Aaron out of prison when he found out, everything. Throughout the entire thing Aaron was silent, fists tightly shut, jaw clenching.

The brittle silence was broken by Aaron. “Why didn't you tell me?”

Robert laughed obnoxiously and sarcastically. “When was I supposed to tell you? When you still hated me? During the trial? Or how about when Liv was getting into trouble with the police?” He was being spiteful, he knew he was, but he couldn't help it; he refused to be on the receiving end of Aaron’s temper, especially not right now. “Was I supposed to come home and say ‘Oh, by the way, Aaron, my brother hated me so much he wanted me dead. In fact, he felt so strongly about it, he got someone to shoot me. Just thought I’d let you know’?”

Aaron shook his head. “Don't be like that. Look, I'm sorry. It just... shocked me.”

Robert rubbed his forehead, and laughed humourlessly. “Yeah, you and me both.”

Aaron’s chair scraped across the floor when he stood up, and before Robert could blink he was at the door.

“What are you doing?” Robert practically yelled, leaping up and intercepting Aaron before he can leave.

A frown was firmly set on Aaron’s face, and Robert knew him well enough to be able to see the rage in his eyes. “What do you think? I'm going to find Andy.”

“No, you’re not.” Robert continues before Aaron could speak up. “If you go to him, everyone will find out what he did.”

“Good.” Aaron replied, arms still tense under Robert's hands.

“No, it's not!” He sighed impatiently. “People will want to know why. The police will start looking for a motive even if Andy doesn’t give them one. They'll find out about Katie and before we know it me and Andy will be sharing a cell.”

Aaron looked away, not looking convinced. He looked back at Robert when his hands slid to his shoulders.

“Aaron. Please. Leave it.” He pleaded.

Aaron nodded, albeit reluctantly, and Robert let it go hoping Aaron would do the same.  
~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●  
A few hours later, as he was making his way towards the Woolpack for lunch, Robert discovered that Aaron definitely hadn't let it go.

He saw his boyfriend standing near the pub talking to Adam. Robert observed as their conversation came to an end and Adam walked off towards the scrapyard. Although, Robert had seen Aaron from a distance, Aaron was yet to see him and as the blonde followed his boyfriend’s line of sight, he realised why. His stomach filled with dread as Aaron start to walk towards his target.

He swore under his breath as he jogged to catch up with an extremely angry Aaron. When he caught up with him he was already shouting.

“How do you sleep at night?” He shoved Andy before he could reply.

Andy glanced at a fast approaching Robert and Aaron saw the chance to punch him, sending him sprawling on the ground. Chrissie’s indignant shout was lost as Robert pulled Aaron back.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Chrissie shrieked from where she was crouched next to her boyfriend.

“What's wrong with me? I'm not the one who shot my own brother.” Robert was stunned – and so were Chrissie and Andy – but Aaron didn't stop. “You stay away from me and you stay away from Robert, you understand? I don't want you anywhere near my family.”

Andy nodded, eyes wide and, frankly, full of terror. The sight helped Robert gather himself and he took Aaron by the arm. “Come on.”

He didn't give Aaron change to respond before he was carting him towards the back door of the pub, once again ignoring Chrissie’s questions and shouts. They were silent until they got to the pub and Robert broke it.

He let go of Aaron’s elbow but made sure he was facing him. “I can't believe you just did that. I told you, I told you-“

“Just like I told you not to go after Ryan.” Aaron took a step closer. “Look, I know why you went after him. You wanted to protect us, protect our family. I did that for the same reason.”

Robert felt his anger melt away and if that wasn’t enough Aaron carried on. “I love you, Robert. I do. And we’ll always argue and fall out because that's how we are, but that doesn't mean I don’t want you safe. I just want our family safe and happy.”

Robert sighed and looked over to where Chrissie was fussing over Andy’s bleeding more. He smiled in amusement and looked into Aaron’s eyes. “I love you, too.” And it was enough.


End file.
